Moonlit Myrrh
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Evanura Perrin is the Commander of the Moonlit Myrrh Company. She's gorgeous, deadly, charismatic, and she knows it. She loves to make men want her, to work to win her affection, but when she meets a certain Templar she finds that he provides more of a challenge and the tables may be turned. Starting before the Kirkwall Rebellion, follow Evanura as she rising to the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlit Myrrh was a group of lost souls who founded the company under the protection and lead of Evanura Perrin, a young elven woman. Over the years, Evanura- or "Eva" as her friends called her- had built the Moonlit Myrrh Company from the ground up, taking in bards, warriors, rogues, bandits and thieves, slaves who were freed or escaped from their masters, and many other types of people whom she had saved and who needed somewhere to go. Eva was a kind soul, one who looked after her own and protected them without any regards to herself, and had been through some tough times herself. When her clan had been annihilated during the Blight and she the only survivor, Eva had fumbled her way through the lands, trying to make ends meet. When she had reached Denerim, she found there a few lost souls like her and had become incredibly close to them. They became the first of the Moonlit Myrrh, the first of her new family. As time passed, Eva and her men found their way to Bellcrest in the Bannorn of Ferelden where they made their home just south of the village.

* * *

One day, after a long hard day's work, Eva was sleeping in her room when her second in command, a gruff looking man named Rowen Moor, knocked on her door.

"Eva, you have guests." he said, opening the door.

Eva groaned, rolled over and glanced at him, groggily. "Isn't already dark out? What could bring guests here at this hour?"

"There is a storm coming. They seek food and lodging for the night."

Eva sat up and stretched, her long legs bare and her dainty feet barely touching the floor. Standing, she yawned and walked towards him, earning herself a blush and a shake of the head from Rowen. "What? Rowen, you know I have no shame." She giggled and walked towards the main hall of their keep- a place that had been abandoned several hundred years ago that they had spruced back up and taken as their home- to greet their guests.

* * *

Standing patiently waiting, the guests of Myrrhwood Keep looked around rather impressed. For such a small company of mercenaries, they did pretty well for themselves. Their lieutenant, a tall man with blonde hair and amber eyes, stood with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. When they were joined, every present man's eyes widened and their cheeks burned. A young woman, an elf with long flowing crimson hair and fern green eyes, walked into the main hall dressed in nothing but a loose fitting tunic that hung off her shoulder and her underthings. She stretched and yawned, her tunic rising up to show a slender figure underneath.

"Welcome to Myrrhwood Keep, friends. I am Evanura Perrin, Commander of the Moonlit Myrrh Company. To what do I owe this unusual pleasure?"

The guests were a small group of Templars returning to the Circle Tower, caught in the storm. Their lieutenant stood there silent, unable to take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful and tall for an elf, her ears long and out to the side rather than up and back like most elves. She had three piercings on one ear sporting tiny golden hoops with green crystals. She also looked disheveled, like she had just woken up. He took a deep breath and swallowed before greeting her in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander Perrin. We have heard much about your company and it is a pleasure to be able to stand in your halls. We wish to seek food and lodging for the night."

Eva smiled. "Only if you tell me your name, good ser."

"Maker, where are my manners..?" The lieutenant tried to compose himself as he bowed his head and put a hand to his chest. "I am Cullen Rutherford, Knight-Lieutenant of Ferelden's Circle of Magi."

A spark gleamed inside Eva as she stepped closer to him. "Oh? So what brings Templars to my door? Is it just the storm?" She raised a brow, enjoying making these men blush- seeing the desire in their eyes.

Cullen looked down at her, surprised to find that she actually stood a foot taller than any average elf and came to just a few inches shorter than him. "Y-Yes, Commander Perrin." His blush deepened when she smiled.

"Alright, well then I will have my men get you taken care of and in the morning we can share a meal. You are welcome to stay until the storm passes." Eva replied, turning towards the man who had accompanied her. "Rowen, please see to it that they are taken care of? I believe there are some open rooms in the west wing. See to it that the Knight-Lieutenant is in the room towards the end of the west wing."

Rowen nodded and Eva turned back towards Cullen and his men. "My second in command here, Rowen, will show you to your rooms. My men I assume are taking care of your horses, as I do not think you fool enough to have come on foot. In the morning, join me here in the main hall for breakfast." She looked back up at Rowen. "Good night, my friend. I'm going back to bed."

Rowen bowed to her and she patted his shoulder before turning to leave. Cullen watched as Eva left the main hall and disappeared into the north wing where he assumed her room was. Rowen motioned for them to follow him and he led them to the west wing and showed them the spare rooms. "Each room can hold three men comfortably." He looked at the Knight-Lieutenant. "Commander Perrin would like to house you in this room down at the end."

Thunder boomed outside, wind whirled against the windows.

"It would appear that you might be staying here longer than you planned, Knight-Lieutenant. The storm seems to be getting worse. Please, as Commander Perrin said, you and your men are welcome to stay until the storm passes. I hope your accommodations at comfortable. Each bed as a chest at its foot stocked with extra blankets should you need them." Rowen bowed his head. "If you would excuse me, I should like to retire as well. Breakfast is three hours passed sunrise. Commander Perrin rather enjoys sleeping in when she can. If you need assistance, our bell tower will toll at the beginning of each hour." Rowen bowed his head again. "Please, get some rest. I have a feeling you'll be in for a long day with Commander Perrin tomorrow."

Cullen and his men watched Rowen head back down the hall. He looked at his men and sighed. "Get some rest, everyone. We've had a long day today and have earned some well deserved sleep."

His men nodded, dividing themselves into the rooms as he went down to the Rowen had pointed to. It was a nice room, well furnished with a dresser, desk, bed, chest, small table and chairs, and a fireplace. He lit a fire, then started to set his armor on the dresser. Sitting back on the bed, Cullen ran his fingers through his hair, unable to get the image of the Commander of the Moonlit Myrrh out of his head. It wasn't even that she was half naked for the world to see, it just that she was really beautiful and he had never seen anyone like her before. He had heard the rumours of how she was thought to be the reincarnation of Sylaise- the elven goddess and Hearthkeeper. He wondered if the rumours were true. If his Maker was real, why couldn't the Creators be? He wasn't so consumed by his faith that he would not give another a second glance. He shook his head and slid under the covers, quickly falling asleep, intrigued to see what the morning would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva woke, sitting up groggily as she rubbed her eyes. "Maker's breath..."

"You're awake..."

Eva looked to her side and smiled. "Good morning, Fenris."

Fenris had joined with the Moonlit Myrrh not long after leaving Kirkwall. He had grown tired of hunting slavers and heard of the Moonlit Myrrh Company, finding their way of life and their ideals suitable to his own. He was still the stoic, broody elf as he had been in Kirkwall. When he requested to join the Moonlit Myrrh, he had been unable to take his eyes off of Eva and had quickly won her affection within the first night. He had been with the company for nearly four years and had always been Eva's choice to share her bed on nights where she needed special attention. There was nothing more than sex between them, that much they had agreed on, but Fenris had grown to care for her and respect her as a leader and a friend and would do anything to protect her.

Fenris rolled onto his back, stretching. "Did you sleep well?"

Eva nodded. "Well enough."

"You were tossing and turning a bit." He sat up and rubbed her bare shoulder.

"Just a dream of old times."

"I see." Fenris tucked a strand of crimson hair behind her ear. "If you want to talk about it, you know I am always here."

Eva smiled and leaned into him. "I know, da'len."

Fenris kissed her cheek then stood, grabbing his trousers. "I should go check on the men, see if Rowen is awake yet too. Don't forget we're to meet with the Seeker and her men."

Eva nodded. "I know, thank you."

Fenris turned and looked down at her as he pulled on his tunic. "We're up against an unimaginable enemy, Eva. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "You know me, I never back down from a challenge."

Fenris pulled on his boots and his armor and smiled. "That is true. It's been at least four years that you've pined over that Templar and for all I know it could be longer. I can't say I was surprised when you found it a challenge to try bedding a man with convictions such as his. For you, it would indeed be a challenge."

Eva blushed. "I don't pine over him."

"You're right, but you're dedicated, that much is certain." Fenris leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will wait for you with the men, da'len. Hurry and get ready so that we can join the Seeker."

Eva watched as Fenris left her tent and she sighed. He was right, she knew that. When she had founded the Moonlit Myrrh company, building it from the ground up, taking in bards, warriors, rogues, bandits and thieves, slaves who were freed or escaped from their masters, and many other types of people whom she had saved and who needed somewhere to go, she had found herself a new family. They moved around a lot until they settled in an abandoned keep near Bellcrest in the Bannorn. Naming it the Myrrhwood Keep, Eva and her men made themselves a home and grew as a mercenary company. Eva was a kind soul, one who looked after her own and protected them without any regards to herself, and her men truly respected her. But, even after ten years, she had yet to meet the challenge that was Cullen Rutherford.

Over the years, Eva had quickly learned the power a woman could have over men, especially in her position, and the dangers of playing such games. There would always be consequences, broken hearts, jealous lovers. Cullen Rutherford, however, was a devote Templar who always followed the rules. When she had found out that he had taken no vows of chastity, she wanted nothing more than to break his resolve and make him want her. She wanted to feel those powerful arms wrapping around her, those calloused hands feeling every inch of her body. He was her type, too: tall, handsome, rugged, well built, a warrior.

It intrigued her that he pretended so hard over the years that he wasn't interested in her, but it definitely gave her the challenge she was looking for in a man and Maker did it drive her crazy. She saw him time and again over the years, sometimes only for a moment or two if he passed through the area or she had business where he was at, but each time she could just imagine his deep voice telling her all the things he wanted to do to her and each time it made her knees weak. And each time she saw him, nothing happened. But that wasn't going to stop her. She knew that one day she would succeed.

Then she thought of Fenris. When they had first met, they had been attracted to each other from the beginning. They were close friends and always had each others backs, and they cared about each other, yes, but it was strictly sex between them. He and Rowen were her voices of reason in all matters, and Maker did she hate it when he and Rowen teased her about Cullen. Fenris wasn't the jealous type, always looked after her, always protected her, but sometimes she wondered.

Chuckling to herself, she quickly got dressed- pulling on her underclothes, trousers, tunic, boots, and her armor- and hurried outside, grabbing an apple from her pack as she went to join her men.

"Commander Perrin!"

"Morning, everyone!" She said with a smile. "I trust you all slept well?"

"Aye, ma'am!"

"Ready to go kick some demon ass?"

The Moonlit Myrrh company cheered and Eva smiled. She bit into her apple. "Alright, then move out!"

* * *

Demons everywhere, men fighting for their lives. Cullen looked around and sighed in relief when he saw the Seeker and her men joining them. "Reinforcements have arrived! Keep fighting!" he called to his men, then turned to block an attack from a shade. He raised his sword to strike it down, but out of nowhere a streak of crimson hair flashed by him and suddenly the shade cried out and collapsed, dead.

'I'd know that red hair anywhere!' he thought, looking for its owner. Finding them, his eyes widened when they turned around and smiled. "Eva?"

Eva smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Long time no see, Cullen." Her smile faded and she lunged at him, kicking herself off the ground and launching herself over Cullen to drive her daggers down into a terror.

Cullen spun and watched as she slayed the terror, surprised still to even see her. The Seeker and the one with the mark joined them after sealing the rift. "Ah, Lady Cassandra, you sealed the rift. Well done."

"It was the prisoner, Commander." Cassandra said.

"Commander now, is it?" Eva asked, coming over to join them as she wiped the demon blood from her blades. "Did the Knight-Lieutenant I met ten years ago finally grow up?"

Cullen blushed and shot her a look that gave rise to a chuckle. "Maker, Eva, now is not the time."

"What do you expect when you don't write?" Eva replied with a coy smile. She glanced over at the one with the mark. "You are becoming quite popular, da'len." she said. "Well done with the rift. Think you can close the big one?"

They nodded. "That is our goal, yes."

Eva smiled. "Evanura Perrin, Commander of the Moonlit Myrrh. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Adam Trevelyan." He replied, blushing as well.

She looked him up and down. He was just a young kid and couldn't have been more than nineteen or twenty. "Well, then I am glad we could clear the way for you. Good luck up there and come back safe. That mark of yours will probably be a big help in the days to come." She looked at Cassandra. "Lady Seeker, it was a pleasure to assist you and the Inquisition. My men and I will head back to Haven and assist with the wounded."

Cassandra nodded. "Thank you, Commander Perrin." She watched as Eva turned and started to walk away, only stopping to whisper something to Cullen before leaving with her men. She looked at Cullen, surprised to see his face so flustered. "What did she say to you?"

Cullen looked at her and felt his blush deepen. "It doesn't matter. I should get back to return to Haven as well. The way to the Temple is clear. Please, be careful."

Cassandra nodded and left with Adam and the others.

Cullen turned to leave with his men, helping one of them down the mountain. As they made their way back down to Haven, he thought about Eva. It had been seven years since he had last seen her, before he had been transferred to Kirkwall. Before that, he saw her every few months when they had business with the Moonlit Myrrh or lodged at their keep when they traveled. It was going to be interesting and very trying to have her around again, those he wasn't sure how long she'd be staying this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva walked about the village of Haven, searching for someone dear to her. When she saw Rowen approaching, she had hoped for better news, but when she saw his face, her heart sank.

"Where is Jayden?"

"Eva..."

She knew something was wrong as she looked at Rowen standing there, a grim look on his face. "What is it? Where is Jayden?"

Rowen couldn't find the words, but then Eva looked around and felt her chest constrict.

"Rowen, tell me where my brother is."

"Eva, he-"

Eva felt her chest constricting more and more, not wanting to hear what he had to say and she ran off, searching everywhere for Jayden Bartell- a young man who had founded the Moonlit Myrrh with her, Rowen, Selina Thery and Astrid Smith. He had always been like a younger brother to her, always protected her, always cheered her up. He had never shown any interest in Eva aside from wanting to be her family and her friend and Eva found that endearing beyond belief. She truly found a sibling kinship with the young man. He had been the first to create a soft spot in her heart after she and Selina had lost everything to the Blight and losing him would be like losing her clan again.

When she reached the tent where Jayden was located, she found Astrid standing in front of it, the same look as Rowen upon her face. "Astrid, stand aside."

Astrid looked up and wanted to tell her to wait, that it wasn't right to see him like he was, but the look Eva had stopped her from saying a word. She had only seen that look once and it was the last time Eva lost someone dear to her within Moonlit Myrrh ranks, seven years ago.

Eva went into the tent and felt her chest constrict painfully as she looked down at the bloodied and broken body of her friend- her brother. "Jayden..." She reached down and touched his icy cold cheek. "My dear little brother..."

Rowen entered the tent and stood beside her. "I just heard what happened from the men who had informed me off Jayden's death. He had been stationed at the forward camp, just outside of it to aid in protecting the Inquisition's men. A demon attacked them and Jayden tried to save the soldiers, but he was thrown against a boulder and crumpled to the ground. They thought he was dead, but he got right back up and kept fighting until he had slain the demon. Only when he was certain that the soldiers were safe did he finally let go. The Inquisition is calling him 'Jayden Shade-Slayer Bartell'."

Eva stared down at her brother for a moment, taking in the image of his cold, gray and blue skin covered in cuts, bruises, and blood, his closed eyes, his matted and bloodied dirty blonde hair- all so that she could remember another person close to her that she failed to protect.

Rowen watched as she turned to leave. "Eva, wait. We all want to give him a funeral tomorrow. We will get him cleaned up and prepare him while the other men build a funeral pyre for him. Will that be acceptable?"

Eva simply nodded and left the tent without another word. She walked towards the lake and stared out over it, her cloak and her crimson hair blowing slightly in the breeze. The sky had not changed since closing the first rift, but she still damned it to the deepest parts of hell she could. 'Damn the Maker, damn the Creators... None of you protected Jayden... I couldn't even protect him... Why must you test me so...?'

* * *

Cullen watched as he surveyed the training of the recruits as the Moonlit Myrrh built a funeral pyre near the lake. He had heard that they had lost one of their own, a young man named Jayden Bartell. He had heard of the deed he had done protecting the Inquisition's soldiers and was impressed with how much the men respected him enough to name him "Shade-Slayer". As he watched, he noticed that Eva stood there with Fenris- whom he had known from his time in Kirkwall. He had heard that Fenris had joined the Moonlit Myrrh after the Chantry exploded in Kirkwall, but knowing the kind of person that Fenris was it did seem fitting for him.

He couldn't help feeling a might jealous though, seeing Fenris with Eva- standing so close to him, the occasional back rub. He had never really gotten to now Eva well enough over the years he had known her and Maker did she try to get to know him, but every time she flirted with him, teased him, he would run away flustered. He had his convictions, his duty to the Chantry, to the Templar Order, and now he had his duty to the Inquisition. He never had time to think about anything else, least of all having a physical or intimate relationship with a woman, but Eva never gave up. She always flirted, always teased, always played a game with the hearts of men. She was young, perhaps not much younger than he was at thirty years of age. And yet, she still looked after her men, protected those close to her, those who needed her. She was intriguing and he had still never figured out if she truly was the reincarnation of Sylaise the Hearthkeeper.

As the day progressed, the funeral pyre was finished and the body of Jayden Bartell was placed upon it. Cullen watched as Eva took her torch and silently lit the pyre alight, Rowen making a speech about Jayden. He watched as Eva stepped back, standing with her men as they watched in silence as their comrade burned into ashes. He wanted to leave it as a private affair, but he couldn't help hearing Eva as she started to sing a familiar song he had heard in the Alienages before.

"Hahren na melana, sahlin emma ir abela. Souver'inan isala hamin, vhenan him dor'felas, in uthenera na revas. Vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera. Vir samahl la numin, vir lath sa'vunin."

He stood with his men as they had all stopped to watch and listen to Eva's singing, an eerie sadness and calm to each tone.

"I haven't heard that lament sung in eleven years." Leliana said, joining him. "I had sung that for the Hero of Ferelden one night in our camp, a way to send off our fallen comrades during the Blight."

"They are putting rest one of their own. Jayden Bartell."

"Yes, the 'Shade-Slayer'. You know, he was considered to be Eva's brother. They had founded the Moonlit Myrrh together, alolng with Rowen Moor, Selina Thery, and Astrid Smith. From what I've been able to gather, Jayden was the one who found her and Selina when they arrived in Denerim after theylost their family to the Blight."

Cullen looked at her. "I don't think I know this person, this Selina Thery. Who is she beyond a founder?"

Leliana sighed. "Perhaps it is not my place to say. Perhaps you should ask Eva herself, once she has had time to mourn her loss."

Cullen watched as Leliana bowed her head and excused herself, then he turned to look and see that the Moonlit Myrrh were beginning to file away from the funeral pyre. He saw Eva standing there with Rowen, Astrid, and Fenris but they too soon left, leaving Eva there watching the fire dwindling into embers. He wanted to go to her, to offer his condolences, but he knew what it was like to lose his men. Deciding to speak with her later, he turned his attention back to his men, issuing orders before going to speak with the Herald and the others.

* * *

Eva stood by the pyre the whole time from when it was built and Jayden was set atop it to when the fire had burned his body and the pyre into nothing but ashes. She grasped his bracelet in her hand, the one he had received from his parents before they died when he was a young man. Sliding it onto her wrist, she touched the cool silver band and felt the engravings etched into.

"Eva?"

She turned to look and find Cullen approaching her. "So the Commander has come to check on me? How sweet." She winked at him and offered him a smile.

Cullen blushed a little and rubbed his neck. "You've been out here for hours. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Eva knew it wasn't the time to flirt or to play games, but she couldn't let the others worry. She offered him her usual flirty and coy smile, nodding as she came to stand just in front of him. "With you here now, my dear Commander, I could never be better." She took a finger and traced the lines of his chest piece, looking up at him seductively and grinning as his face grew redder than the embers dying behind her. "Oh, how I love to see you blush." She reached up and kissed his cheek, patting the other with her hand. "I am fine, Cullen, don't you worry."

Cullen was confounded as Eva walked away, heading towards the tavern where the rest of her men were. 'Do you not care that your comrade died, Eva? Do you not feel anything but lust and the desire to play games?' He wondered, waiting until she was inside the tavern to turn back to the pyre, offering his own prayer for a fallen soldier in thanks for protecting his men.

* * *

Eva sat in the tavern with her men, drinking and laughing with them until the night was getting older and it was time to turn in. It wasn't that they didn't care, but this was their way of mourning. Jayden had always been a happy person, always kind to others. Celebrating his death and sending him off with a couple rounds of mead on him was what he would have wanted.

Rowen walked with Eva and the men as they made their way to return to their tents. "Are you alright, Eva?"

Eva looked at him, the same eerie calmness as she had last time they had to bury one of their own. "You know me, Rowen, always a fighter." She smiled.

"Eva, don't do that..." He said, stopping and not realizing they had stopped just outside of Cullen's tent. "Don't pull that shit with me."

Eva's expression hardened. "Rowen, I am fine. Just as I was fine after Selina died. Don't worry about me, worry about making sure the men are ready and no more of us die here on this fool's quest."

Rowen sighed and watched as Eva hurried off, knowing she wasn't alright. "Maker's breath..."

Cullen came out of his tent. "Is everything alright, Rowen?"

Rowen looked at him and nodded, then looked back to Eva. "I don't know what to do with her sometimes, but yes everything is alright."

Cullen stood with Rowen as he watched Eva reach her tent, Fenris waiting outside of it for her. "Are they together?"

Rowen raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "No, it is strictly sex between them if you must know. Eva has always loved men, but Fenris has become a favourite companion the last four years he's been with us." He looked down at him, standing a few inches taller than him. "Why, are you interested in winning over her heart?"

Cullen felt his cheeks burn and he cleared his throat, rubbing his neck. "I, uh, was only curious."

Rowen chuckled. "Careful, Commander. Eva does indeed love to play games, but if she finds something- someone- she truly wants then she won't stop fighting to reach it and hold onto it for as long as she can." He clapped the Commander on the shoulder. "It's been good to see you, Cullen. "

Cullen turned to Rowen as he started to walk away, headed for his own tent. "Rowen, my condolences for your loss. Jayden Bartell saved my men's lives."

Rowen looked back at him and smiled sadly. "He was a good lad. Maker willing, he'll be at peace."

Cullen sighed as Rowen left, then looked towards Eva's tent before turning back into his own. He wondered if Eva truly was OK, or if she was hiding from the reality of their situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed since Jayden died and Eva turned in her sleep, the memory of the night she lost Selina replaying in her head. Fenris sat beside her, rubbing her back as he had many times, trying to calm her with soothing words.

* * *

"Let's go to bed, vhenan."

Eva reached up and touched the cheek of the one who spoke. Smiling, she leaned back. "Of course." She turned to look at Rowen. "Selina and I are turning in for the night. Keep our guests entertained?"

Rowen smiled and nodded. "Of course, da'len. Sleep well."

Eva stood and took Selina's hand, letting her lead her to their room.

"So, have you thought about my proposition?" Selina asked, giggling as she closed the door behind them.

Eva looked at her and smiled. Selina stood there, with her black hair and golden eyes, and started pulling at the ties of her dress. "Now which one do you speak of, vhenan?"

Selina rolled her eyes and let her dress slip to the floor, revealing a lightweight and nearly revealing undress. "You know which one, vhenan."

Eva waited until Selina came to her, then took her hand and led her to the bed. "You might need to remind me, my dear. I can't seem to recall."

Selina giggled as Eva spun her onto the bed and kissed her neck. "The one where I asked you to marry me."

Eva grinned, kissing Selina's neck, her jaw, her cheek. Pressing her forehead to hers, she closed her eyes. "Ah yes, that. I have thought about it."

"And?"

Eva smiled. "I will."

Selina smiled and wrapped her arms around Eva, kissing her. "It took you long enough."

"Perhaps I simply wanted you to wait, vhenan." Eva said, chuckling.

A bang at the door sounded and it burst open. Eva and Selina sat up abruptly and stood, glaring at the intruder.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eva demanded.

"Y-You..." the intruder said. "How c-could you do this to m-me... How c-could you b-betray me..."

Eva looked at him again. "I know you. You're Thomas Walker. What are you doing here? How'd you get into the Keep?"

Thomas was drunk and delirious, but he raised a dagger. "Y-Yes, my sweet... We had such a wonderful night together... W-Why would you b-betray me like this..? Bedding a slut... I'll kill her and take you for myself..!" He lunged at Selina and Eva, his dagger poised ready.

"Look out!"

The next few things happened too quickly and by the time Eva was able to regain a grasp on the situation, it was too late. She looked down at Selina as she stood there silent, eyes wide, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "S-Selina..?"

"V-Vhenan..."

Selina slumped forward as Thomas withdrew his dagger from her back and stumbled back. Eva caught her, shocked.

"Selina." She touched Selina's cheek and held her in her arms. "Selina?" She tried to shake her gently to wake her, but her eyes had closed and she wasn't moving.

Thomas chuckled. "Hehe. Killed the slut right good, didn't I?"

Eva rubbed Selina's cheek. "Selina, please vhenan, wake up! Selina!"

* * *

Eva woke with a start, drenched in sweat.

"Da'len, hush. It's alright."

Eva shuddered when Fenris touched her shoulder, but she collapsed into his arms, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Vhenan... I failed her..."

Fenris held her, comforting her. "Hush..."

Eva cried silently into his chest, feeling all of her grief that she had been holding back pour out of her. "I couldn't save her..."

Fenris knew she was talking about Selina. He had never met her, but he had heard of how wonderful of a person she was, what she meant to Eva.

"I couldn't save her... and I couldn't save Jayden... I failed them both..."

Fenris held her and gently rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her. "It wasn't your fault, Eva... Don't blame yourself..."

"I failed them..."

* * *

Rowen stood with Cullen as their men trained with each other. "You have done well with your men, Commander. I am impressed."

"Your men are quite the force themselves." Cullen replied. "I am grateful you could assist in training them."  
Rowen chuckled. "It's my pleasure. Eva did think it was a good idea."

Cullen sighed. Before he could answer, though, Cassandra called him over to accompany her for the meeting with the Herald.

"Go, I will watch over the men."

Cullen bowed his head and left his lieutenant and Rowen to oversee the rest of the day's training. As he walked with Cassandra and into the Chantry, Eva and Fenris quickly joined them.

"Good morning, Seeker. Commander." Fenris said greeting them.

"And you as well, Fenris." Cassandra said. "Thank you for joining us for today's meeting."

Fenris bowed his head and glanced at Eva.

Cullen met Eva's gaze and blushed. Eva's hair was straight, but it hung loosely down her back, the crimson locks a bright contrast to her green dress.

"My, my, is the Commander staring?" Eva said, raising an eyebrow.

Cullen blushed, her coy smile both charming and beautiful. "F-Forgive me, Eva. I did not mean to stare."

Eva chuckled. "It's alright. Shall we go to the meeting now?"

Cullen nodded and glared at Cassandra as she chuckled. "Maker's breath..."

Eva led them to the war room and stood with Fenris as they listened to the reports and offered their own suggestions.

Adam seemed to fidget between her and Josephine, blushing each time Eva smiled at him.

"Well, it seems like you have much work ahead of you, da'len." Eva said, touching his arm lightly. "My men and I are at your disposal, whatever you need."

Adam blushed profusely at that last part and Cullen cleared his throat.

Eva glanced over at him and smirked. "What, are you jealous Commander? The Moonlit Myrrh aren't here just for you, da'len."

Cullen blushed a little and shook his head. "These are serious matters, Eva."

"Are they? Hmm, I hadn't seemed to notice with the big hole in the sky and all." She replied sarcastically.

"Must everything be a game to you?"

"Life is a game, Commander. How you play it determines your fate." Eva replied, her tone beginning to harden a bit.

Fenris noticed her demeanor change and stood up straight, feeling the tension building.

"Is that how you feel about Jayden?" Cullen asked, immediately regretting his decision to say something when Eva's smirked disappeared in an instant and her whole demeanor changed to an eerie calm.

"It would do you wise, Commander, to watch what you say right now." Fenris said. "You are treading in deep waters on this matter."

"Why? Because I brought up a fallen comrade of yours? One that doesn't seem to matter at all to Eva?"

"That is enough." Eva said, her voice low.

No one but Cassandra and Adam heard her and they could feel her anger rising.

Cullen shook his head. "Why is it that everything is a game, Eva? In as long as I have known you, you have never once taken anything seriously. It's always drinking, singing, dancing, and sleeping with any man that catches your attention. You toy with them, get them to want you until they are begging on their knees like dogs."

The room got silent and everyone looked at Cullen in shock, then at Eva who stood there with that eerie calmness surrounding her as she met Cullen's gaze.

"That is enough." She repeated, her tone harsher and louder. "Fenris, we are leaving. I have had my fill of this foolishness." She said, turning away and heading for the door.

"Eva, wait..." Cassandra said, glaring at Cullen.

"No, by all means, let her go. That's the only thing she is good at: leaving when things get too rough or difficult for her to handle." Cullen said, scoffing.

"You are walking a thin line, Commander. I suggest you shut your mouth." Fenris warned.

"No, Fenris, it's alright." Eva said, turning back to them. She glanced at Cullen. "Please, do continue, Commander. This has been, what, seven years coming?"

Cullen was surprised and remained silent.

"Oh, nothing more to say?" Eva said. "Interesting. Very well, then, may I throw a few things back at you? Remember how you and your men were caught in a storm? Who did you ask for food and lodging? Who let you stay, worked with your men while you were trapped until the storm passed? Who gave you all that you required and never asked for anything in return? Who came to aid you and the Templars of the Circle of Ferelden when you called? Who came to aid you when the Circle fell and the Hero of Ferelden had defeated the blood mages, abominations and demons? Who was it that did everything they could to help rebuild the Circle?"

Cullen couldn't say a word.

"Me, and my men, Commander." Eva said, keeping her composure. "Now let me ask this: who was it that ran away, who tucked tail and ran off to Kirkwall, never writing or even trying to check up on the people who thought they were your friends? Who was it that abandoned those that cared about you?" She took a step back. "You, Cullen. So before you judge me and how I choose to live my life, take a look in the mirror and consider what you have done."

Fenris started to follow her as she left, but she stopped him. "Da'len, you should not be alone..."

Eva reached up and touched his cheek. "I will be fine. I need you to take Astrid and a few others to join Leliana's scouts. Have them ready to leave within the hour."

Fenris nodded and watched Eva leave. He glared at Cullen. "You would do well to mind your tongue, Commander. You are not the one who sits with her every night, calming her as she thrashes in her sleep, her memories haunting her. You don't see how much pain she actually is in, how much grief she actually feels." He turned to Leliana. "I will meet your scouts in the courtyard outside the Chantry. If they are ready within the hour, we will leave immediately."

Leliana nodded and watched Fenris leave. Adam had excused himself as well, leaving as Leliana glared at Cullen. When the door closed, the three women turned to Cullen. "You really should be more careful with your words, Commander. Especially with a valuable ally as the Moonlit Myrrh."

Cassandra sighed. "You are hopeless, Cullen. Do you truly not see that this is a facade?"

Cullen looked at her.

"Evanura Perrin is a good woman, grieving in her own way, coping with the loss of a comrade and someone close to her in her own way." Cassandra said. "You don't have to be a woman to see how much pain she is in, how hard she is trying to be strong for her men."

* * *

Cullen- after much scolding from Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra- left the war room feeling like the biggest ass in the world. He went to go sit alone in the chapel, but he heard someone crying just down the hall. He made his way towards the source and turned into the small gathering room that had always stayed emptied. Looking around, he saw Eva leaning against one of the stone pillars with her face in her hands. He turned to leave her in peace, unsure if he should intrude or not, but he stopped when he heard her speaking to herself.

"Selina... Jayden... I am so sorry... I couldn't protect you..." Eva said, crying into her hands. She turned and punched the stone pillar in anger, then sank to her knees, her fingers gripping the fabric of the rug beneath her. "Damn the Maker for taking you from me... Damn the Creators for not giving me the power to save you... If I am truly supposed to be the reincarnation of Sylaise, why could I not do anything... What is my purpose here without them..."

Cullen stood just out of sight, unsure of what to do. He couldn't bear to see her crying like that.

"Eva?"

Cullen looked around the corner to see Rowen come in through another door.

"Da'len, you shouldn't be alone..." Rowen said, sitting next to her on the floor, pulling her into his arms.

"Cullen was wrong... I don't run away from everything, I don't think everything is a game... But what more can I do..?" Eva said, crying into Rowen's chest. "After I lost everything to the Blight... You, Astrid, Selina, and Jayden were all I had until we formed the Moonlit Myrrh and made our family... Selina died in my arms... I couldn't even be there when Jayden died... What good am I as a Commander if I cannot protect my people..."

Rowen sighed and held her close. "Da'len, Cullen was wrong. Fenris told me what happened earlier, what was said. Yes, it is always drinking, singing, dancing, and sex with you but it is like that with the rest of us too. It is how we all cope with our losses, with our grief. It is how we celebrate victories, the full lives our comrades have led, the future that lay waiting for us." He glanced over where Cullen stood in the shadowed hallway. "You are what holds our company together, our family together. You are our Commander and none of us would have it any other way. You brought us together, made us whole, saved many of us from lives of poverty and loneliness, gave us a better meaning to our lives. We have so much to thank you for, but we need you to be strong. We need you to let us help you heal, help you grief. None of us feel the loss of Selina or Jayden as much as you, but we are here for you. Don't turn us away."

Cullen didn't want to intrude any further and left the hall, leaving Rowen comforting Eva as she cried her eyes out and headed towards the chapel. 'Maker's breath, I am such an ass...'


	5. Chapter 5

The next several weeks went by with a breeze. Eva put on the same face as always, playing the part of the seductive temptress she always was and always had, while staying clear of Cullen for the time being. She still wanted to try and break his convictions, but she was realizing more and more as time went by that he was never going to be hers. Rowen and Astrid helped her with their men, Fenris stayed by her side to support her, protect her, and comfort her as he had for a long time.

The Inquisition continued to grow and the day finally came where they would close the Breach. It was a grand event, Adam and his companions travelling to the ruins of the temple, using his mark to seal the Breach with the aid of the Templars- which they had secured when they travelled to Therinfal Redoubt the week prior. That night, while everyone celebrated, Eva stood alone on a hill looking up at the scarred sky.

"Selina... Jayden... We fixed the sky... I wish you were still here to see it once more..." She said softly, her arms wrapped around herself.

Turning back she made her way towards the kitchens, needing some time by a warm stove with the smell of fresh bread in the air. As she passed by, she noticed Cullen standing just outside of the gates, looking at the sky as she had. She was still upset with how he had spoken to her weeks ago and it bugged her to no end seeing him standing there stoic and handsome in the moonlight.

Cullen looked over and noticed Eva walking passed him. "Eva, could I speak with you?"

Eva shot him a glare and walked passed him, ignoring him.

"Eva?"

She stopped and glared at him. "Why would I want to talk with someone who's just going to throw everything right back in my face?" She turned and quickened her pace.

Cullen knew she was angry, but he didn't understand why she must be so arrogant about it. "Eva, wait."

"Sard off, Commander."

He was getting irritated now and followed after her, following her to the kitchens. There weren't many people in there, but there was enough to definitely cause issues with privacy.

"Everyone, leave."

The kitchen staff jumped, seeing his hardened expression and hearing the frustration in his tone. They all left and Eva turned to the Commander once the room was empty.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to apologize for what I said." Cullen told her, looking at her and trying to get a read on her. She had that eerie calm about her that had seemed to hide away the sultry temptress he knew.

"Why because it would make you feel better?" Eva asked, her eyes narrowing. "Well guess what, Commander? Wounds from a blade can heal, but wounds from words or deeds can take much longer to heal and sometimes last forever." She started making for the door, but Cullen grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."

Cullen didn't say a word, but pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry."

Eva stood there, pressed up against the Commander, and felt her whole body beginning to burn as she ached to rip off his armor and feel the contours of his muscular chest. She looked up at him."Let go of me, Cullen." She said, pushing away from him. Her heart was racing, her mind was reeling- unable to focus. 'What is this feeling?'

"Why must you be so difficult?" He demanded. "You refuse to talk to me for weeks, refuse to let me apologize, refuse to even look at me sometimes..." He realized where his mind was leading him. "I miss you, Eva..."

Eva looked at him with surprise. "What?"

Cullen stepped closer to her, pushing her back until she had to sit back on the table. He stood between her legs, his hand cupping her cheek.

"C-Cullen, w-what are you-"

"You drive me crazy, but I miss your laugh, I miss your flirting- trying to make me jealous- I miss your smile, your voice..." He searched her eyes. "I miss you."

Eva looked up at him, searching his eyes. 'Cullen what are you talking about?' she wondered. All she ever wanted to do was break his convictions and bed him, but as time went by she was beginning to give up on that and just wanted to be near him.

"I'm sorry for what I said, for making you hurt, for making you cry. I never wanted that, but you drove me crazy and weren't taking the situation seriously enough, and I didn't think-" He stopped and sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. "Please forgive me..."

Eva felt her heart racing. 'What is this feeling? The last time I felt like this was with...' Her eyes widened when she realized what her mind was telling her. "Selina..."

Cullen looked at her. "What?"Eva shook her head and looked at him. "Sorry... I forgive you, Cullen... Just don't ever doubt me like that again, OK?"

Cullen chuckled and nodded. "Of course, I promise." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You know, you are quite the temptress."

Eva raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Cullen looked at her, taking a step closer. "The way you flirt with other men, the way you talk with Fenris and the way you touch him- the way you let him touch you... It's enough to drive a man mad with jealousy." He leaned into her, closing what little gap there was between them. "Do you want to know what I think about it all?"

Eva nodded, her body burning as he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. When she gasped and responded by opening her mouth for him to explore, a fire raged in him as he pushed his tongue in to meet hers and he had to stop himself from pushing things too far. A small moan escaped her throat and she kissed him feverishly, wincing with excitement as he gripped her hips hand and pulled her to him. The heat radiating off of them was enough to drive them crazy and Cullen in that moment wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around his waist and fuck her right on the kitchen table. But he forced himself to stop and leaned back, looking at her swollen and red lips as she panted and tried to regain her composure.

"You've always wanted to break my convictions as a Templar, haven't you?" He asked, smirking when all she could do was nod. "Do you see how close you get me even now? How close to breaking those convictions I get being near you?" Before she could reply, Cullen claimed her mouth once more and was rewarded with her hands pulling him closer. He broke their kiss and looked at her. "If you want to play games, Commander Perrin, so be it. But I will not give up those convictions so easily." He leaned forward and nipped the skin of her neck, licking the now tender spot. "Now the game is on, Eva. Will you rise to my challenge?"

Eva stared at him as he pushed away and stepped back. "You raise a challenge, Commander Rutherford, and I accept. However, you must be ready to receive the actions taken to meet that challenge. Are you up for that?"

Cullen chuckled. "Bring it on, Evanura." He turned and left, leaving Eva dishevelled and panting, burning for more as she savoured the taste of his lips on hers and the sound of him saying her full name.

"Trust me, Commander Cullen Rutherford, I shall."


	6. Chapter 6

Eva's body was on fire and she searched the whole of Haven for Fernis. Cullen wanted to play games with her, a nice change from his boyish shyness, but she wasn't going to give in to him. The way he made her feel, the way he kissed her, touched her and held her close to him, it all made her go crazy with lust. Her loins were soaked and she felt them ache. Finding him in the tavern, she simply grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Da'len, is everything alright?" he asked, looking at her.

Eva didn't answer, but pushed him to the wall of the tavern and leaned into him, gripping his clothing in her hands as she fought to regain control. "C-Cullen..." She looked up at him. "He wants to play games right back, da'len... He's even jealous of you..." She chuckled.

Fenris reached up and rested his hands on her hips. "I wonder what he did to get you this riled up... I have yet to see you so lustful."

Eva searched his eyes. "I'm losing control, Fenris... I need you..."

Fenris nodded and took her hand, pulling her towards the abandoned cabin just past the training camp. He pulled her inside, locked the door, and turned to her. She was panting, fighting for the control she was so careful to keep over herself. He chuckled as she pulled her boots off and let the dress she wore slid off her frame, pooling around her. Seeing her standing there in nothing but her under things, wanting to be fucked, it was so unlike her. He would always have to chase after her- even if she initiated things- and to see her like this riled him up. He went to sit on the bed.

"I am yours, Eva."

Eva was losing her control fast and joined him at the bed, kissing him feverishly as her body ached to be fucked. She dropped to her knees and undid the ties on his trousers, pulling out his cock. She spit into her hand and wrapped it around his hardening member, stroking it up and down- slowly at first, then faster when he moaned his approval. Eva bent over and licked his head, then up and down the sides of his cock before she slid it into her mouth, taking in as much of him as she could. Moving her head up and down, she sucked on his cock and felt it getting harder and harder the more Fenris became aroused. She gasped a bit when he grabbed the back of her head and urged her on. She took him deeper into her throat until she gagged, then pulled back to take a breath before she crawled up onto his lap and kissed him.

"Fenris, please forgive me..." She said, grinding against his hard cock.

He knew was talking about the fact that it was whatever Cullen did to her that caused her to be like this. "Don't worry, da'len. Just remember, you came to me instead of going after him." He flipped her onto her back and threw himself on top of her. Ripping aside her underthings and pulling up her breast band, he thrust his cock into her.

"Ah!"

He slammed his cock into her again and again, loving the image of her gripping the bed and biting back her moans. It was so rare to see her so riled up that he wanted to savour it. After a while, he pulled out and Eva turned over onto her stomach.

"Give me more, Fenris, please give me more!" She begged.

He gripped her hips and slid his cock slowly against her loins.

"Don't tease me, Fenris..." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Please, fuck me..."

He chuckled and moved his cock to her asshole, pushing himself in little by little. Eva gasped and bit back a small cry of pain as the remainder of his cock slid into her.

"Your ass is tight as always..." Fenris noted before he started moving his hips, his grip tightening as the feeling of her tight ass gripped his cock. The better it felt, the more his pace increased. He reached forward and grabbed her breast with one hand, pinching her nipple as his other hand tightened around her hip.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Eva said, the feeling of his hard cock rubbing the inside of her ass driving her crazy. "Give me more!"

Fenris pulled her all the way back to where her back was against his chest and he held onto her tightly. He felt her reach down and start to stroke her clit and finger herself, which only turned him on more. "Eva..."

She turned and kissed him, her hand resting on his neck as he continued to pinch her nipple- pulling every now and then. She moved her fingers in circles on her clit, fingering herself as his cock continued to slide in and out of her ass. She hadn't felt this good in a long time and she didn't want it to stop. She met his tongue with hers and felt herself reaching her climax. "Ah, Fenris... I'm going to cum..!"

Fenris was nearing his climax as well and quickened his pace, claiming her mouth once more as she increased the speed of her circling.

Eva never broke the kiss as she felt herself reach her limit and the orgasm raked through her body. Fenris felt her loins and ass tighten as she came, the sudden grip tightening around his cock urging him to his own. He let out a soft growl and thrust into a few more times as he filled her ass with cum, the hot stick mess trickling out of her when he pulled out and sat back.

Eva felt her whole body quivering and she collapsed against him. "Maker and Creators, preserve me... That was amazing..." She looked up and kissed him. "Exactly what I needed... Thank you..."

Fenris smirked and rubbed her shoulder as he put himself away. "So glad I could be of assistance."

Eva playfully swatted at him for the sarcastic tone and sat up. "I mean it, Fenris, thank you."

He gave her a genuine smile and watched her stand and put her dress and boots back on. "What will you do now, da'len, that the Commander is ready to play?"

Eva smoothed down her hair and gave him a coy smile. "The Commander wants to play games, then I shall play games. I hope he realizes what he does to me... This will not go unpunished..."

Fenris chuckled. "Good. I do hope you meet the challenge he has risen. I rather like seeing you like this."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Perhaps, but now it's my turn to make him feel the same way."


End file.
